


Porny Snippets

by ilovelocust



Series: Porny Sheith Drabbles [12]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, BDSM, Bottom Shiro (Voltron), Cock & Ball Torture, Hand Jobs, Lactation Kink, M/M, Non-Consensual Drug Use, Prostate Milking, Restraints, Sounding, Spanking, Tentacle Monsters, Tentacle Sex, Tentacles
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-11-13
Updated: 2018-03-25
Packaged: 2019-02-01 15:51:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 11
Words: 4,520
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12708093
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ilovelocust/pseuds/ilovelocust
Summary: Some Sheith Porny Snippets I've written that don't merit their own fic.





	1. Spanking - General Shiro/BoM Keith

**Author's Note:**

> Requested by May10Baby on Tumblr.
> 
> "Or, in an AU of your AU, Keith is a BoM member sent to try and assassinate General Shiro. He tries and fails, but rather than kill him Shiro decides to keep him as his own personal pet."

It could be worse. He’s an enemy of the Empire. Anyone else would have been handed over to the druids, so their black magics could slice open their minds for information to be used against the BoM. He’s lucky, his failure will not harm his brethren. This is the best outcome, he needs to remember that…it hurts so much though.

A crack, and a new line of firey pain lights across his ass, criss crossing all the ones that came before. The gag mercifully muffles the whimper trying to escape his throat, but does nothing for the wetness gathering in his eyes. Remember, better. Something that’s not sweat beads and runs down the back of his thighs. He’s going to scar.

There is a clatter as the rod the General’s been using on him is tossed aside. Two rough hands grab the globes of his cheeks, digging into the abused flesh. The General laughs as he tries to jerk away, “Mmm, yes, looks like you’re all ready for me cutie,”


	2. Ball Crushing

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> An idea that was distracting me while writing A Night Out On The Town

“Shiro,” Keith whimpers. Not begging, he’s not begging. No matter how much this is going to hurt. He’s just concerned that maybe the General is taking things a little too far.

Shiro’s soft smile is at odds with what he’s about to do, “Shhh, shhh, baby, don’t worry. You’ll heal, like it never happened,” Shiro sooths, rubbing Keith’s outer thigh with his flesh hand. Will he? He has too. Shiro wouldn’t lie. Not to him.

Shiro takes his quietness as a sign to continue. Cold metal fingers catch his balls, holding them still. Keith squeezes his eyes shut. Prosthetic strength crushes together like a vice. Keith howls.


	3. Restraints - Snapped Keith

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For Marcellareeves over on Tumblr.
> 
> "What about a situation where Keith, sick of Shiro being constantly abducted, snaps and decided "No more, you'll be staying here from now on" ? Shiro dn get a choice in the matter ofc (haha this feels so awk ._.)"

“Keith, listen to me. You have to know this is insane,” Shiro pulls on the cuffs tying him to the bed, padded so not to hurt him, but Keith doesn’t even look up from where he’s softly sponging Shiro clean, “The universe needs us, you can’t keep me locked up in here.” He doesn’t know what has gone wrong with his lover, if he’s truly snapped from the strain of losing him so many times or if something alien is effecting him. Either way, an appeal to the bigger picture might make progress where Shiro’s personal pleading has not.

Keith drops the sponge in the basin of water, “The Universe needs me. You made sure of that remember,” Keith’s voice is dull, monotone. The purple eyes that meet Shiro’s own are surrounded by the black bruises of too little sleep, “I’m the Black Paladin now. You’re finally free to rest.” There had been so many nights when he wanted nothing less, than something to take all the weight from his shoulders and let him sleep in the quiet and alone. Even at his darkest, though, he’d never meant this.

“Keith-” Keith’s presses a finger to his mouth to stop him.

“Don’t, stop your worrying, Takashi,” Keith replaces his finger with his plush lips. Everything about Keith has felt so wrong, but he still kisses the same. Soft gentle, like Shiro is too precious to risk. A warm hand rests against his stomach, sliding ever lower. He can’t be thinking of? They shouldn’t, not when Keith is so clearly compromised. Would he even stop if asked?

Keith sighs breaking the kiss, “What did I tell you? Stop thinking so much.” Keith says, sitting up. His lover’s hand wraps around his dick, holding him, and whatever his morals, Shiro’s ashamed to realize his cock doesn’t care if Keith is in his right mind, “From here on out, I’m going to take care of you,” A deliberate stroke, and Shiro’s pulling on his restraints, “In every way,”


	4. Prostate Milking - Bottom Shiro

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WarmWinterSun over on tumblr asked for BDSM bottom Shiro. I couldn't help taking the opportunity to try writing milking.

Shiro’s cock aches. He’s been hard for so long. The buzzing pleasure of Keith’s toy deep inside, keeping him dripping but denying him enough stimulation for release. A blindfold takes his sight, soft leather cuffs his movement. He can’t do anything like this but feel what Keith wants him to feel. The rolling sweat from a room kept warm enough to feel safe, the pleasure rising and falling at Keith’s whim, and the boot pressed against his ankle, anchoring him, reminding him no matter how quiet he’s never left alone.

“You’re almost done, Takashi,” Keith’s voice is soft. Shiro whines, words too much for him anymore. Keith understands though, pets his hair, soothing. Shiro leans into his touch, “I’m so proud of you. You’ve nearly filled the glass,” Keith says, his hands reaching down to adjust the collector attached to his dick. Shiro whimpers as it jostles his over sensitized flesh. Keith kisses his cheek, “Soon you’ll get to enjoy the fruits of your labor,”


	5. Sounding - General Shiro/BoM Keith

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Anon on Tumblr asked for: "Aw damn can you write sounding please? Preferably in the General Shiro (cause hes such an asshole and i love/hate him) AU where he's caught BOM Keith. Because DAMN give me all that vulnerability and humiliation. I LOVE YOUR WRITING AND YOUR GENERAL AU."

“What are you doing?” Keith is panicking, voice going high and squeaky, as Shiro lines up the sound. His captive is adorably naive when it comes to things of a sexual nature, and it makes him all the more fun to play with. Completely lost if a toy is meant to make him scream in pain or pleasure until Shiro decides to use it on him, “Stop!” Keith shouts, yanking on his cuffs, jostling the grip Shiro has on his already hard dick.

“Keep still,” Shiro growls. Stopping for a moment to pull the straps tighter around Keith’s hips. The boy is his now, and he decides when he gets hurt, “This will only hurt if you move.”

Shiro lines the sound back up. Round metal tip to the slit of Keith’s pretty cock. Wide purple eyes are locked onto to his hands, his prisoner’s chest frozen as he holds his breath. Someday he’ll believe Shiro when he says he has no reason to lie. If he wants to cause Keith pain there is nothing he can do to stop him.

Shiro pushes the toy in. The slide is easy, he started small for a reason, but Keith’s choked noise tells him it is enough, “Good,” Shiro asks, he lets gravity take over the sound. Letting it slowly sink deeper into the boy’s dick.

Keith doesn’t say anything. Biting down on his lip to keep whatever noise he wants to make in, “I’ll take that as a yes,” Shiro chuckles, the sound has sunk down to its balled head. As Shiro pulls it up again, there is the unmistakable sound of a muffled moan. Shiro smiles, this is going to be fun.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Interesting factoid, in the AU of an AU, Keith doesn’t actually know Shiro’s name. The General hasn’t felt like sharing that little tidbit with a captured enemy agent, no matter how cute he is.


	6. Drugged Shiro - Snapped Keith

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Anon over on Tumblr Asked for: "So uhm, what do you think about a really dark drabble/snippet/fic of bottom Shiro (with whoever) being mindcontrolled and totally unaware of what's happening to him... Its up to you if you write it or if its consensual or not."
> 
> I’m doubling back to snapped from the strain of losing Shiro too many times Keith from an earlier ficlet, because this sounded right up his alley.

Shiro’s not really awake but that’s okay. He can still move, if a bit clumsily, still talk, though a bit slurred. The drug has done its job of making him docile. Quieting that beautiful mind of his, so that he can just listen and do as he’s told for once.

Keith presses a kiss to the bandage around Shiro’s wrist. He needs to find a new way to restrain him, even the softest cuff chafes with how much the man pulls, “Why must you fight so much,” Keith says quietly. It’s not a question that needs answering, but Shiro’s silence hangs heavy in the air none the less. Keith sighs.

Shiro is staring blankly across the room. Keith stands, and his unfocused eyes point somewhere around his naval instead, “Look at me,” Keith says, not raising his voice. The grey of Shiro’s eyes are barely visible around his blown pupils, as they raise to Keith’s face, “Don’t you want to rest, to be taken care of?” No answer. Shiro’s not really there to want anything in this state. 

Acid burns in Keith’s gut. It’s not fair. He’s stepped up, taken over as Black Paladin like everyone wanted. Gone out of his way to give Shiro what he needs, and he gets nothing. Not even a thank you. Keith grabs Shiro’s jaw, digs his nails in. The man doesn’t react, doesn’t even blink at the pain, “Tell me that you’re grateful. Tell me you want me to take care of you.” Keith orders.

“I want you to take care of me,” Shiro parrots back dully. It’s not real, just an echo of his own words. The acid grows stronger.

“Say you want this, all of this,” Keith growls, shoving Shiro down to the mattress. Fingers digging into the flesh of Shiro’s sides. He needs a reaction just one real reaction.

“I want this,” Shiro doesn’t flinch, behaves as if he can’t even feel it.

Softer flesh, more sensitive skin. Shiro’s cock. See how impervious the man really is. Keith grabs the other man’s member, prepares to inflict more pain, then there is the slightest stutter in Shiro’s breathing. Keith stops. Loosens his grip, softly strokes. Another alteration in the steady in and out.

Of course, how silly of him, this was the purpose of the drug after all. Dampen down all the negatives, so someone could have a good time. Keith moves his hand slowly, base to tip then back. Shiro’s dick begins to swell. Lips part, “Tell me how it feels, Takashi,” Keith murmurs.

“Good,” Shiro says, finally, a real answer.

Keith leans over him, pleased when Shiro’s eyes trace his face. Still following the order to look at him, “Ask me to give you more,” Keith says.

“Please, give me more,” Shiro asks.

That’s so typical Shiro, drugged up to his eyeballs but still polite, “Of course, whatever you want,” Keith says, giving Shiro a quick peck on the lips, before pleasuring him for real.

Shiro’s cock grows under his ministrations. Thickening in his hand. Now that he’s picked the right stimulus, Shiro is so responsive. Letting out little moans and sighs. Hips giving little jerky thrusts, until Keith holds them down. He’s beautiful like this. Utterly relaxed, thinking of nothing but the now, and the pleasure Keith is bestowing upon him. Perfect.

Too soon, Shiro starts to show signs of his impending orgasm, breath coming faster, moans more clustered. Relaxation apparently kills his lover’s stamina. Keith stops his stroking, holds off on the finale, “Tell me that you love me,” Keith whispers.

“I love you,” Shiro says, dull still, but maybe there is a touch of emotion there, something his other answers didn’t have.

Keith lets him come.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I swear. I meant to make this as short as the others, but I really wanted to work in that last piece of dialogue, so I had to keep going until I could fit it in.


	7. Lactating

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Anon asked for Lactating Shiro.

Shiro whimpers as callused finger tips pinch down on the swollen red buds of his nipples. Pleasure with a hint of pain. Relief as the first drops of milk leak out against the sore pressure of so much more left to come. It’s his own fault, Keith had suggested putting off the meeting at the first whiff of heat scent, but he’d insisted on going through with it. Now he has to pay the piper.

The fingers pause, Shiro opens his eyes a slit. Keith’s own purple worried ones look down at him, “Are you okay?” Keith asks, because he cares. Because Shiro is twice his size and could burn a whole through Keith’s chest, but as far as Keith is concerned, Shiro is his omega and that makes him something precious to be taken care of. It’s that simple in the alpha’s mind.

“Just a little tender,” Shiro smiles reassuringly, because Keith won’t continue if he thinks for second he’s making Shiro unhappy. It’s sweet, but sometimes a bit annoying, “Too much milk. It’s why we do this remember,” Shiro arches his back, pressing his pecs up against Keith’s hand, and that’s all he needs, Keith squeezes then catches each bud between thumb and forefinger.

Shiro sighs, closing his eyes, as Keith continues his ministrations. Shivery pleasure as liquid dribbles down his chest and sides, “There’s so much this time, you’re making such a mess,” Shiro blushes. It’s not his fault Keith likes him like this. Other alphas would suck the milk straight from his tits, but not Keith, he likes it when Shiro is all dirty with his own fluids, “Maybe I should catch some of it in a cup. Fill it up, then have you drink it all down,” Shiro lets out a startled moan, fuck, what a way to learn you have a kink. 

“You like that, Takashi?” Keith leans down, kissing him softly, “I’ll have to make sure you get the chance then.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If I got biology wrong in this fic, don’t tell me. Sometimes it’s more fun to be wrong.


	8. Sick Shiro - Snapped Keith

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is actually leading up to a snippet that someone else prompted me to do. If too many more in this series don't involve sex, I might have to move them to their own fic.

Don’t throw up. Don’t throw up. Don’tThrowUp. Shiro’s stomach roils. Keith’s gone, if he vomits now, he’ll be left in the foul liquid until he comes back. Just hold on until then. Except how long will that be?

When last was Keith even here? Why can’t he remember anything beyond a dream’s screaming? When did those bandages appear on his wrist? Why doesn’t he remember falling asleep? Oh god, he’s losing time again. Burning bile creeps up Shiro’s throat. Don’t throw up.

“Shiro!” Keith, it’s Keith. How? He didn’t hear the door open

A dry hand presses against his sweaty forehead, Keith’s brows are pinched in concern. He hasn’t seen this much emotion since waking here…or has he? His stomach revolts again, Shiro barely keeps it down, “Trash…can…” Shiro grits out between gags.

A hollow ring of metal and a snit, then suddenly Shiro’s right arm is free and the trashbin is being held up for him. He still barely makes it in time. The sound of retching fills the room, as Shiro hugs the metal as if it holds his salvation. Cool fingers card through his hair until his stomach is empty of even the pungent stomach acid. Shiro collapses back from his half raised position onto the bed, panting for breath.

A small thunk, then Keith’s hands are free again. One pushes back his forelock as the other rests on his shoulder, “Are you okay, Takashi?” Keith asks softly. Shiro’s better now. Tired, but more relaxed now that the burden of keeping his stomach under control has been lifted.

He also has his galra arm free. Keith’s used something to deactivate the burning function, but it’s still far stronger than muscle and bone. He might be able to muscle his wa- “Don’t,” Keith says, resignation resting heavy in his voice, “You’re ill. If I have to drug you again, it might make it worse.”

Familiar fingers wrap around his wrists. He could fight, but Keith is fast and ready for him. He’d likely be sedated and put Keith even more on guard. Shiro relents, lets Keith guide his arm back into its cuff, “Thank you,” Keith whispers. Tightening the restraint before kissing the metal which would have once held his pulse.

“You can’t keep me like this,” Shiro says low and soft, honey not vinegar, “What you’re doing is making me sick,” A guess, but with the panic from earlier receded, it’s the only thing that makes sense. Keith must have been giving him something that’s causing him to lose time.

Keith looks away, “I know,” He murmurs, standing up and grabbing the trashcan, “I’ll think of something.”


	9. "Sparring"/Non con - General Shiro/BoM Keith

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sparring is surround by "" because there isn't exactly a lot of it going on.

Sparring with his prisoner is always such a joy. It’s a chance to ease up on his facade and let loose, purging the stress of being the General through exertion with an attractive companion. Keith is eager to accommodate him, happy for a chance out of his cell, and maybe a bit keen on a getting to hit Shiro without consequences. He always poses an entertaining challenge. Of course the best parts of these sessions always come at the end. 

Keith’s chest slams into the mat. Shiro digs his knee into the younger man’s spine and twists his arm further behind his back. He cries out in pain, but waiting for him to concede would be a waste of time, “That’s the third match,” Shiro says for him. Keith continues to try and struggle free. He knows what comes after the third match, and if he were to wiggle loose, well it would only be fair to let him return to his cell. That won’t happen, though.

Shiro moves his knee, straddling Keith’s lower thighs without easing off his arm, “It’s time to relax now,” Shiro says, petting Keith’s ribcage with his free hand. The high of victory is dominance enough. He doesn’t need to make it hurt. Not that he hasn’t used pain to teach certain lessons in the past.

The first time Shiro had one of these sessions with Keith, he’d tossed the bottle of lube into Keith’s cell. Only for the boy to balk and throw it back at his head. He’d kept his temper in check, barely, and let Keith go to the training room in all his defiance. When his prisoner lost his third bout, he’d taken him all but dry. He hadn’t needed to teach that lesson twice. Keith didn’t waste Shiro’s graciously given opportunities to prepare again.

Keith’s breathing has calmed marginally, and he is no longer actively pulling on his restrained arm. Shiro tugs the prison issued pants down to reveal the pale pert ass hidden beneath. He dips his thumb between those cheeks, forcing it into his clenched rim without apology. Tight but still plenty slick. Good, he knew Keith had prepared-Watching his prisoner’s cheeks go red with humiliation while he fingered himself was part of the fun, but it was always best to check.

He doesn’t tease. Hauling Keith’s ass up in the air, before pulling down his own pants. The muscle under him have gone bowstring tight in fearful anticipation. Pushing in now, would be more painful than he wants it to be. Thankfully, there is a simple solution to that.

Keith’s cock is already half mast from the adrenaline of their fight, when Shiro’s hand wraps around it. Their bodies react the same way to violence, one more thing that makes him such a perfect prisoner. A loose grip, and a steady stroke are all it takes to start working Keith up to being as hard as Shiro is, “Relax and I’ll make it good for you too,” Shiro says truthfully. If Keith loosens up just a bit they’ll both be getting off.

Keith makes a noise of protest, the nails of his free hand digging into the mat, but his tenseness eases. There we go. Shiro pushes inside. Keith’s cry of surprise is background noise to the pleasurable grip of his hot insides on Shiro’s dick. Muscles clamping down, trying to force him back out, only heighten the feeling. Shiro’s balls hit skin, and he grinds against Keith’s ass, reveling in it. Then he pulls back and starts fucking Keith for real.

His pace is unforgiving, he’s leaning far too much weight on Keith’s pinned arm not to be painful, but for each thrust he strokes Keith’s dick. Dragging his pretty prisoner’s arousal right along with him.

Keith shudders underneath him, moans like the noise is being torn from his throat, and is the best fuck Shiro has ever had. Fiery, beautiful, and completely at his mercy, no one else could compare.

Keith comes with a sound suspiciously close to a sob. Hot insides clenching around Shiro’s dick, pushing him that last step towards his peak.

Bliss.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was something I wrote one line for a while back and then never got around to finishing off the snippet. I don’t know why, but the idea of the General sparring with his prisoner and fucking him if Keith lost. Seemed exactly the kind of off power trip that would happen in this messed up AU.


	10. After - Snapped Keith

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So no real sex in this one, but it was based around a thought I had about what would happen after the others realized that Keith was keeping Shiro prisoner somewhere on the ship. It occurred to me that after everything Shiro might develop some rather mentally unhealthy for both of them stress coping mechanisms.

Shiro shouldn’t be doing this. Not the visiting part. That’s good. Keith needs the company, and if he doesn’t do it, well, the others had enough trouble just chatting with Keith before his “issues” developed.

No, no, visiting is good, but the other things, turning off the cameras, stepping inside the cell. Those are the sorts of things he knows he shouldn’t do. He wouldn’t have to hide them from the others if they weren’t, but at the same time, they could never understand. They’d throw around words like Stockholm without realizing how his feelings simply weren’t changed by his lover’s breakdown. More damningly, they’d say he’s feeding Keith’s complex. Like any of them actually know what makes things better or worse.

They all know Keith needs real help, not their layman’s fumbling, but they all pretend otherwise because there is nowhere else for him to go. An alien psychiatrist wouldn’t be familiar with human psychology and could do as much harm as good. A human one would put Keith at risk of becoming a prisoner of the Garrison. They can’t even ask for help from their allies. Voltron’s reputation would be irreversibly damaged if it got out that one of their Black Paladins snapped and held the other hostage. No, Keith is their dirty little secret. Kept alone in the bowels of the Castle, in the hopes he’ll heal on his own.

And despite the energy barrier separating them, Shiro’s still not sure who is taking advantage of whom.

Keith watches him from the single cot in the back of the cell. It’s piled high with blankets and pillows Shiro’s brought in a vain attempt to make the thin mattress feel like anything but the prison issued bedding it is. How had he messed up so badly that this had become necessary?

“Are you coming in?” Keith’s voice breaks Shiro out of his spiraling self-hatred. He places his hand on the lock and the barrier drops just long enough for him to step inside. He’s so tired. His own room feels as empty as a tomb. The thing that used to bring it life hidden away down here, were none could see him. How is he supposed to sleep?

Shiro’s head hangs, as soft footsteps approach. He closes his eyes before they reach him, and warm arms wrap around his shoulders. Pulling him down to rest his weight against a familiar strength, “I miss you,” Shiro whispers, an admission the other can’t hear. They can’t know how much it aches to tell the Red Paladin to move and hear Lance’s voice. To look over his shoulder and see empty air that used to be filled by purple eyes.

“I’m right here,” Keith murmurs back, and it’s close enough to truth to be comforting. He lets Keith walk them back to the cot. Let’s him push him down to lay among the blankets. Let’s those eyes be the stars in his sky, “Tell me what you need,” Keith voice is firm, and this is what he came for.

“You,” Shiro breathes, barely a tremble. He needs Keith to help him. To make him stop thinking and spiraling. To make everything feel good again. To let him rest.

Keith’s lips smile, but his eyes are sad. He always cared too much about Shiro’s pain, it’s what broke him in the first place. Keith dips down, pressing a chaste kiss to Shiro’s mouth, “Don’t worry, Takashi, I’ll take care of you.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For those who worry, there is nothing Keith can do to stop Shiro from leaving the cell in the morning.


	11. Tentacle Monster Breeder AU

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Keith and Shiro are boyfriends who breed tentacle monsters.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> All you need to know about this AU. Keith and Shiro are boyfriends. They run a tentacle monster breeding business together, and because they are know for quality. Each tentacle monster needs to be trained on a real person. And why hire someone when Keith has a perfectly good boyfriend sitting right there?

Most people don’t realize just how cute tentacle monsters are when they are first hatched. By the time they go to market their skin has darkened and their tentacles have filled out with hard bumps and ridges according to their breed, but at this age they are still pale and soft. Like adorable tiny octopuses with too many limbs and an insatiable craving for cum. They can squish their way into just about anything right now, and the little sounds they make are the cutest high pitched rumbles, that make their whole bodies shake and jiggle.

A noise which they are making quite a lot of as Keith sets their box down on the bed. Right beside his completely naked and prepared face down boyfriend. Said boyfriend who is currently trying to lounge out and play it cool, like he hasn’t been pestering Keith all day about when they were going to start training. Keith pinches his ass.

Shiro jerks, “Ouch, what was that for?” Shiro says, shooting him a betrayed puppy face, like he doesn’t know what he did to deserve the pinch.

Keith smiles all faux innocence, “Just making sure you were still awake,” Keith picks up one of the Long Divas, its breed is known for its long thin tentacles and how much they like to explore with them. It will be a good one to start things off and help the others figure out how to get the treats for today’s lesson, “Are you ready baby?” Keith asks.

Shiro nods his head, and slips his own hands down to spread his cheeks. That’s as much confirmation as Keith needs. Keith sets the Long Diva down right on the swell of Shiro’s ass. He can’t help smiling when Shiro jumps a bit. The little buggers are mouthy at this age, no teeth in domestic breeds, but still a surprise when they suddenly start sucking on your skin.

Keith reaches back into the box for a Thick Johnny, and when he turns back is pleased to see the Diva has already caught the trail he left leading into Shiro’s hole. If they figure things out this quickly, he might have to go get more treats just so all the little guys can get a turn with Shiro.

Keith adds more and more baby tentacle monster around Shiro’s ass, watching carefully to note their temperaments. Lessons are group now, but eventually they will be solo and tailored to the individual creature. Never too early to start noticing things.

Despite the good start, it takes until Keith sets down a Bumpy Bethany for one of the little guys to push in the first tentacle. Shiro tenses instinctively, but relaxes a second later. The Tentacle Monsters aren’t the only thing Keith is an expert at training. Shiro knows how to let the babies in, Keith made sure of it.

A happy rumble alerts the rest of the brood, and soon their is a squirming shoving pile of them. One tentacle the size of a pencil become two, two become four, four becomes eight. Shiro’s breath hitches but he takes the writhing thing into himself with only a jutter of his hips against the bed. Babies aren’t good with prep, so Keith did it for them. Shiro can take as much as they can dish out.

Somebody must hit something close to the right spot, because Shiro moans and his hips push down against the bed again. Keith pinches Shiro’s ass again, and narrows his eyes at Shiro’s guilty look. He knows better than to rut against the sheets when they are training the babies. A shifting surface isn’t conducive to learning, and if Shiro forgets himself again, he’s going to find his cock in a cage for the next lesson.

All thoughts of punishment and prevention flee Keith’s head, as he watches a runt of a mini get tired of the scraps it can wiggle out of Shiro’s hole, and decide upon a new method of getting treats. Bracing against the bigger tentacle monsters, it flips around and starts to shove its head against Shiro’s rim. Shiro gives a little cry that is anything but pained at the surprising addition. The small things body is smaller than Keith’s cock at this age, there is no risk of harm, but the stretch is more than either of them where expecting Shiro to take today.

Keith pulls the others back, and watches with increasing glee as the little guy's head wriggles into Shiro and it begins to work in its tentacles as well. He’s so pleased he doesn’t even give Shiro a warning pinch, when he starts to squirm and moan at the sensation. Keith puts a mental star by the mini’s name. This one is going to get to start its solo training early.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The follow up to this drabble is in its own work now. Tentacle Monster Breeder AU. There is oviposition!


End file.
